


The Other Man

by tielan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels guilty, even though he knows it's not like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle X to the prompt 'affair'.

John tells himself it's not the same as if she was from Earth.

An Athosian woman's body is her own; an Athosian woman's children are her own. She shared her life with Kanaan for a year after Torran's birth, in the custom of her people. She's free to take a lover if she chooses.

And Teyla chose John.

When she's in his bed, naked in his arms, her thighs splayed over his hipbones as they shift in his sheets, John doesn't think about it. When his mouth is on her collarbone, sucking the dusky tips of her breasts, hard on her clit as she moans, he doesn't question it. When she cries out his name and he answers with a reassurance, and he fucks her into the mattress like this is all they have, John doesn't feel like this is an affair.

But when they go to see Torran and bring him back to Atlantis, or when Kanaan accompanies the weekly milk run with the toddler who is growing rapidly into a child of two worlds, just as his mother has learned to bestride two cultures, and John meets a dark gaze hard with the knowledge of what was lost and what was gained, the guilt is like a burden on his shoulders.

Teyla takes it from him later.

"You are mine, John," she tells him as he climbs into her bed, Torran fast asleep in the next room. "And I am yours."

It's not the same as if she was from Earth.

But sometimes John wonders if he'll ever stop feeling like he's the 'other man'.


End file.
